1 Heylin Future
by TamerTerra
Summary: First arc of 'Sequel to In the Flesh'. What made Reimundo go to Wuya? Why isn't he shown at the end? How does he redeem himself? And how will the future change when the past before it was altered?
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my first chapter to this Herbal-Tea style Xiaolin Showdown fic. It'll be long and somewhat confusing. You might want to know that I torture my fave characters, and that I'll put in a little Kimundo near the end.

&&&

Mandy Spicer looked over her maps. She had her plan, and knew where she'd strike and when. She knew the weak spots in the Empress's defence. But she couldn't pull it off. Not yet, because unlike her ancestors, she didn't have an army of bats, robots or mutant sea-creatures. She did have a goldfish, but that wasn't even close.

She went over to the keyboard and typed three words into the search engine: Shen Gong Wu.

The Ten Thousand years of darkness was about to come to an end.

&&&

Meanwhile, Ten Thousand years in the past, a great darkness spreads across the land, accompanied by a lot of green light. The Heylin Witch Wuya cackled with her new power, and the Xiaolin Dragons watched on, unable to do anything about it. Wuya turned down to the last dragon, just as he was picking himself up, still holding the Serpents Tail.

She picked him up with some sick green light, pitting him in as much pain as she could. She had previously entered his mind, and found the beginnings of the plan. Now she wound punish him. "You are a Traitor!" she hissed, feeling her evil energy into the light, burning him, making him cry out in pain. "Do you think that the little wooden box in your pocket can help you now, Reimundo?"

She was aware of a small voice far below her yelling "See! I told you that there was a secret elaborate plan!" but she paid it no mind. This boy would pay dearly for his attempt at treachery.

"Catch" he victim said, reaching into a pocket a pulling out the Chinese puzzle-box that Wuya had originally been trapped in, dropping it down to the Dragons below. That wasn't right, thought Wuya; the boy should be in a world beyond pain! She fed more energy into the green light. There was nothing but punishment and revenge on her mind, so she didn't notice when three waves of power came towards her, not until they knocked her off of her feet and loosed her hold on her victim.

She screamed defiance as Reimundo tumbled to the ground, dropping the Serpent's Tail and apparently turning ghostly in a golden light that appeared below...

&&&

Mandy Spicer followed links to an online auction, finding the two items that she wanted.


	2. Is it them?

A/N: Okay, here comes some weirdness. The third name onwards is not the same person, if that makes sense. It's just a descendant. Same as Mandy.

&&&

"Okay, where am I?" Reimundo looked around at the purplish walls around him, not unlike the tunnel of the Golden Tiger Claws. He kicked one of them. Nothing happened. Then the box rocked, turned upside-down and he fell out of the small universe onto the floor of Jack Spicer's 'Evil Lair'. There was a red-headed girl watching him. "Uh... Hello?"

"You don't _look_ like a demon bent on causing Havoc and Destruction!"

"Am I supposed to?" He got up off of the floor, confused. First he was being tortured by Wuya, now this girl thought that he was a demon. And where was that purple place? He saw the Chinese puzzle-box and Serpent's Tail on the bench. "Where'd you get those?"

"Online Auction. So if you're not a demon, why were you trapped in the puzzle-box? Who are you? Where are you from? What are your evil powers? Do you want to help me take over the world?" With each question she moved her face closer to his, until she was staring into his eyes.

"Uh... No idea, Reimundo, The Temple, depends and huh?" He shrank away from her as he spoke. "Who are _you_?"

She put her hands on her hips, daring him to challenge. "Mandy Spicer, Girl Genius!" The black cloak around her shoulders blew out in a non-existent breeze, revealing the blood-coloured corset-top that showed off her midriff and dark grey trousers that flared at the knee. She wore two black bands around one leg (think Ruki from Tamers), a black studded belt and a Pentagram pendant on a black cord around her neck, complementing the streak in her short red hair.

"Oooookaaaaay..." He raised an eyebrow because of her attempt at theatrics. She did look familiar though. "Is that... any relation to _Jack Spicer?_

She fumed "You mean the stupid genius ancestor of mine that doomed our family to serving the Empress Wuya, Ten Thousand years ago? The one that... Ugh, I'm not talking about him. I'm going to avenge my family's name by defeating her and taking over the world!"

"Great. Wait, did you say _Empress_ Wuya?" He double-took. "What happened? Where my- the Xiaolin Dragons?

"Jeez, where've you been for the past Ten Thousand years? In a box?" she asked, wandering round the table. Her hand rested near his portal from the past, the Chinese puzzle. His eyes followed.

"Yeah"

"Fine then, but as to what happened... No one's really sure, it happened so long ago... The Empress is the only living witness." Suddenly Reimundo went pale, and started to shake. "Huh? Reimundo? What's wrong?"

"I think that there's a Shen Gong Wu activating... The Golden Tiger Claws..." He staggered, Mandy rushed to his side, stopping because of his ghostly form. "How..."

"Interesting. The ancient texts say that in her ghostly form Wuya could sense an activating Shen Gong Wu, but she couldn't in her human form... Maybe it's a side-effect of being trapped in the Chinese Puzzle-Box?"

"Who cares why, we'd just better find it." Mandy nodded, following him to the door. She paused by the table, picked up the Serpents Tail, passing it through Reimundo's hand. He became solid, the item merging into his arm as green scales. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was going to find out. And Mandy was against Wuya, so she must be the good guy, right?

&&&

"There they are! The Golden Tiger Claws!" The short Heylin Monk in green and black jumped up and down in excitement.

"We can see them Omi, and I'm on it."

"Careful Kimiko, that there ledge don' look might stable." There is the sound of a crash, the two boys flinch as the Japanese girl falls into a pile of rubble. She blew a stray hair from her face and fumed at them.

"Thanks for the warning."

Suddenly, more of the roof falls in and Reimundo lands near where Kimiko landed. He jumped up to the Claws, using his Wind-power to almost fly. Kimiko jumps up also, yelling the name of her Dragon Element to gain strength as she ran. There was no way that some stranger was going to take one of their Shen Gong Wu! Reimundo saw her following, but didn't recognise her as the descendant of his former best friend. The two reached the claw at the same time...

To Be Continued.


	3. Lets go: Xiaolin Showdown!

Okay, TamerT here, here's the third chappie, the first Showdown in this fic. Everybody becomes confused, Rai included. Remember that the Heylin Dragons aren't used to competition...

&&&

"Who are you?" Reimundo asked the girl when they reached the Shen-Gong-Wu. She scowled at him.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Or I would, if you had any Shen-Gong-Wu, but you don't, so you automatically lo-"

"My Serpent's Tail against your Tangle-Web Comb?"

"But you can't have a- That's-"

"Unless you're betting a different Shen-Gong-Wu, hurry up and name your game, kid."

"Uh... Race to the Golden Tiger Claws?"

"Okay, I accept your challenge!"

The world changed. Reimundo and Kimiko were warped down to the bottom of the rubble-hill, which became taller and more dangerous, the Claws remaining at the top, glowing.

"Now what?" She asked. "No-one's ever accepted before..."

""Now we say, 'Gong-Yi-Tempai.' It means 'go'"

"Gong-Yi-Tempai!"

Reimundo de-activated the Serpent's Tail, becoming ghostly as the scales on his arm re-formed in his hand. Just as he began to move, the Tangle Web went through him, snapping back to capture their wielder. He flew up the mountain, through rocks that jutted out in his way, as his opponent struggled against her binding, falling flat on her face. Within seconds Reimundo had re-activated his Shen-Gong-Wu, the Serpent's Tail becoming scales on his arm once again, but this time stretching further, up to his shoulder. He reached out, and the Showdown was over.

"What just happened?" She asked, still trying to free herself. Her team-mates attempted to free her.

Reimundo took the comb that he had just won and released her from the Tangled Web. "You need to find your focus" He grinned.

"Oh do I?" she asked sarcastically, standing up and brushing herself off. "So who are you, coming in here and talking like Master Shui?"

"Master Shui?"

"I asked you first!"

"Okay, okay... The name's Reimundo. Who are-?"

"Why do you want our Shen-" But he put a finger to her lips, stopping her mid-sentence.

"First, who are you?"

She fumed at him before giving in. "I'm Kimiko, he's Omi, that's Clay." Shock was apparent on his face as he took in the fact that these strangers had the same names as his former friends. "Now give back our Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Hey, I won them in the Showdown!"

"Must have cheated"

The smallest Heylin Dragon stepped forward. "And anyway, all Shen-Gong-Wu recovered must be given to the Empress Wuya!"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I am not 'kidding you'. To go against the crown is heresy."

"But... You're the Xiaolin Dragons, right? How can you be on her side? She isn't the good guy."

"Kid, stop being stupid. First, it's the _Heylin_ Dragons. Second, she's been there for as long as anyone can remember. How could she _not_ be the good guy?"

"She just... isn't. An' I remember her being all ghosty and evil."

"Did you spend the last Ten Thousand years in a box?"

"Uh, yeah, actually." Kimiko didn't have an answer to that, and the conversation ground to a halt. Reimundo turned away. "Um... Okay then, see ya round..."

"But-"

&&&

BTW, If you want pairings, tell me. I'm flexible.

Also, thanks for the reviews!


	4. Not an apprentice Ow

"Well, that was weird," said Reimundo to the red-headed girl as they walked back into the 'evil' lair. "I mean, back in the past we were the good guys, fighting Wuya and Jack Spicer, the bad guys. When the plan went wrong Jack was still a bad guy, Wuya was still a bad guy, and I was a bad guy. But now people with my friends names are working for Wuya, so they're the bad guys, and the only one who is working against her is trying to take over the world, so you're a bad guy too. Where are the good guys?"

"Don't even ask me." She thought for a moment. "But I guess 'good guys' are the ones which stop things changing, and 'bad guys' shake things up. So as no-one can remember anything but Wuya ruling the world she crossed over and is the good guy now."

"That makes no sense."

"Sure it does. Think of the two absolutes being Order and Chaos, not good and Evil."

"No"

"You're impossible."

"I know." Suddenly he turned pale and stopped walking.

"What?" He didn't answer. "What?"

"I think it might be another Shen-Gong-Wu..."

"To the jet!" she announced, striking a pose.

He looks at her, stifling a laugh. "No jet. We have Golden Tiger Claws, remember?" he said, holding them up.

Omi is trying to pull the Sword (of the Storm) from the stone, without much luck. His friends sit nearby, having already despaired and quit.

"Omi, are you gonna give it a rest yet?"

"I don' think ya can just take it like that, pardner."

"Yeah, there's probably some kind of 'magic' or whatever."

"My persistence shall be rewarded!" said the young monk, before stopping to take deep breaths. "Eventually!"

Just then, a rift opened in the air above the two Heylin Dragons, and both Reimundo and Mandy Spicer jumped through. "Hey look, Sword of the Storm!" Reimundo said to Mandy. "It's my element, you know."

"Your element!" The young monk blinked at them. "How can it be _your_ element? There are only three elements, and they are all taken!"

Reimundo sighed, waved away whatever Evil Omi was saying, and counted on his fingers. "Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. That makes four, stupid." He was annoyed. It might be the future, but they didn't have to pretend that he didn't exist.

Omi walked towards him. "Are you implying that there is another Heylin Dragon?"

"Xiaolin Dragon!" Mandy argued.

"Heylin Dragon!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" While the monk was preoccupied arguing, Reimundo clawed to the sword and pulled it out of the stone easily.

"Told you there was some kind of magic"

Omi ran back to take the sword from Reimundo, but he activated its power. "Sword of the Storm!" Then he thought, why not? "Sword of the Storm, Wind!" The storm gained strength, pushing the Heylin Dragons backwards, and tossing Reimundo into the air. He dropped the sword, and the storm stopped. Mandy rolled her eyes, ran over, picked it up and grabbed her friends hand as he used the Golden Tiger Claws to open a portal back to the 'Evil Lair'. Before being dragged after her, Reimundo yelled to the Heylin Dragons: "And by the way, I _am_ the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind!" The Heylin Dragons sweatdropped. "At least, I used to be training to be..." he finished quietly, as he disappeared into the tunnel.

A/N: Ah, do we sense some regrets there at the end? No worries, R&R if you will. If you will, tell me why no-one is R&Ring! I mean, it's not like Xiaolin Showdown is a crowded field, I mean, 28 authors, 42 fics... and 3 reviews for me.

At least, that's what I would have said if I haddn't checked my mail this afternoon and found **eleven** new reviews. Thanks guys, I luv ya all!

Eh, whatever. Not like I even care. But if I get as much a **one** review, I'll update right after I read it. Promise.


	5. Talking it over

"There cannot be another Dragon! There has not been in the time of my father, or my grandfather, or his grandfather, so why would that boy even think-"

"Omi?"

"What?"

"Stop talking."

"I am sorry, Kimiko, but-"

"Omi!"

"What?"

"What did I just say?"

"Y'know, in them old scrolls it says that there did use t'ae be four dragons, back in times before Wuya..."

"There were times before Wuya?"

"About Ten Thousand years ago... Back then, now was foretold as the-"

"Let's go look at the scrolls!"

"Yes Kimiko! Let's!" The two smallest monks ran off, Clay sighed, then followed.

&&&

"Hey, they wont come off!" Reimundo yelled, trying to pull the Golden Tiger Claws off of his left hand.

"Why not? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Mandy stopped yelling and folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe it's like what happened with the Serpents Tail, merged into your skin."

"Why would that happen?" Reimundo scratched at the lizard skin covering his other hand with the claws. Mandy shuddered at the flaking scales.

"Why would it not? I mean back in your time the ghostly Wuya became _permanently_ solid by using the Reversing Mirror, while you were wearing the Golden Tiger Claws and using the Serpents Tail. It must have been a side-effect of the changeover."

"Maybe..."

&&&

((AN: This part is in script format because there isn't much movement, and with three people it could get confusing, 'k?))

Kimiko: Look! Here it is!

Omi: Where?

Kimiko: Here!

Omi: I cannot see! (jumps up and down, trying to read the scroll that Kimiko is holding up out of his reach) Please, read it to me!

Kimiko: Fine. 'While the Dragon of the Wind-'

Omi: So there is a Dragon of the Wind!

Kimiko: Yes Omi. 'While the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind is imprisoned, the darkness of the Heylin Witch shall rule over all, poisoning the world until the last of her line witnesses her end, when the hidden light meets the darkness and the balance is restored'.

Omi: But what does that mean Kimiko?

Kimiko: I think it means that something big'll happen if Reimundo fights Wuya.

Omi: What big something?

Kimiko: How am I supposed to know? (throws down the scroll and picks up another) It's not like prophesies are ever specific.

Omi: Hmm... Wuya is a Heylin Witch, correct?

Kimiko: Yeah, but she's not 'dark'.

Omi: Good and Evil depend on your perspective. Perhaps it means that there will be a battle of several armies. Our Empress, she is the first. Then the person who wrote that scroll, he says-

Kimiko: What do you mean, he?

Omi: Females do not write scrolls.

Kimiko: (angry) Well this female is gunna give you a black eye if you don't drop-

Clay: Omi, Kimiko? Stop fightin' an' finish what you was sayin'

Omi: Thank you Clay. _He_ (glares at Kimiko, who glares back) says that the Dragon of Wind is the good guy, and Wuya is Evil, so they are another side. And if this 'Dragon' has been trapped in a box for Ten Thousand years, how is he supposed to know which side to be on? That other girl must have poisoned his mind!"

Kimiko: I doubt it.

Omi: Why?

Kimiko: The scroll said 'Xiaolin' Dragon.

Omi: And?

Kimiko: That's what Reimundo said. Maybe we're the ones on the wrong side.

Clay: This is darn near makin' ma head hurt.

Omi: I know what you mean."

Kimiko: Wait 'till you see what this says. "The remaining three Xiaolin Dragons will live on, corrupted by the darkness and turned to the Heylin side, just as the glamour set by the Wind Dragon..."

Omi: Glamour?

Kimiko: An illusion.

Clay: That means he pretended to be evil or somethin'

Omi: I see. (realises) Oh...

&&&

"So, we have the Sword of the Sword, the Tangle Web Comb, the Serpents Tail, and..." Mandy looked despairingly at Reimundo's arm, where the ghostly form of their last Shen Gong Wu was still attached. The Serpents Tail removed itself when its power was deactivated, but this item was stuck, despite grease and becoming ghostly. "The Golden Tiger Claws."

"Don't forget the Puzzle-Box. We might need it to trap Wuya."

Mandy slammed her hands down on the table and glared across at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that that won't work?" She yelled.

"You haven't said it once yet!" He yelled back before straightening his hair again (though it was barely messed up). She went into the classic anime blush pose and grinned at him. "Oh, right, sorry. Well, in your past, you were trapped in the puzzle-box, and Ten Thousand years later you got out. Even further back Dashi trapped Wuya, and she got out." She thinks. "Even quicker than you did actually. Anyway, it's only a temporary solution."

"Great..."

"But then, it's not like we've got anything better." Mandy dropped her head and bit her lip, wearing away some of the dark lipstick. "If Grand Master Dashi couldn't defeat her properly, how will we?" Reimundo moved his arm to put it around her, but dropped it again.

"Cheer up girl... The box thing'll be Plan B, okay? We'll find a way to beat her!"

"You promise?" She looked sad for a moment more.

"I promise!" He grinned.

This guy better be able to beat her, else I'll have wasted my time with that stupid box, she thought, then smiled. At least he trusts me. That could be useful, even though he's a really stupid demon.

&&&

AN: You like? Hope ya do because there's another four in this arc! And to the person who told me "It's Raimundo, not Reimundo, blah blah blah," I don't think it matters _that much_, do you? (What matters is when people spell Rai Ria, how does that work?)

Thanks for the review that you're about to leave!


	6. Capture the flag! I mean, suit of armour

"The Shroud of Shadows"

"What does it do?"

"Makes you invisible"

"Cool. Hey, Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"You see all this? All of this is gonna be mine after we take over the world!"

Reimundo looked over the dead landscape. The fossilised skeletons that had once been trees stood shock still in a lifeless forest, the petrified forms of land-mammals becoming eroded by the acid rain that fell every few days. They seemed to be frozen in time, not space – There was even a hawk that had been brought to a halt in mid-air, not falling, not flying, just sitting in a permanent swoop. Not even spiders were alive to make cobwebs that would have symbolised times passage. Further in the distance an old volcano smoked, the only movement in this dead land. The humans stayed in their houses after dark.

"Hopefully it'll go back to normal when Wuya is gone."

"What do you mean? This is normal!"

"No it isn't..."

"Come _on_ Rai. What colour is the sky in your world?"

"Blue"

"Well _actually_ the sky is black with red and green clouds, so that proves that you are nuts!"

"It used to be blue. Ask Wuya."

&&&

"A suit of Armour is wearing it?"

"Yup"

"Guys"

"Why is a suit of armour wearing it?"

"Because... The suit of armour wishes to be invisible?"

"Guys"

"Not a great answer, Omi."

"Guys?"

"What, Clay!"

"It's wearing the Shroud of Shadows to hide the double whammy"

"Wha? Double whammy?"

"Yeah, see. There's the Shroud of Shadows, and..." He tapped the suit's head. "The Helmet of Jong."

"And as it's double winnings already, what do you say to a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare?" Reimundo had clawed to right beside the armour, and Mandy jumped through the Tiger rift after him.

"Shen-Yi-Bu dare?" asked Mandy, frowning.

"It's a kind of double-dare. We each bet _two_ Shen-Gong-Wu. What do you say, Omi? My Sword of the Storm and..." He looked at his arms, realising that neither would come off, and that he couldn't win if he was semi-solid. He hid the Serpents Tail arm behind his back, preparing to cheat. "My Sword of the Storm and Golden Tiger Claws against your Mantis Flip-Coin and Eye of Dashi." After all, if Jack Spicer could use his stupid robots in the Showdown over the Eye of Dashi, then he could smuggle in the Serpents Tail, right? "And let's swap Shen-Gong-Wu every so often, just to make it _really_ dicey."

"With six Shen-Gong-Wu at risk, I have no choice but to accept your challenge. But what is the challenge?"

Reimundo looked around, his eyes finally resting on the two Shen-Gong-Wu. "The suit of armour. It hides, first one to find it and take a Shen-Gong-Wu wins."

"Okay, but how will it- I see." The statue had vanished half way through his sentence, the corridor they were in shifting to the Showdown Dimension.

"Um, Rai? You sure this is a good idea? Mandy said, and then thought. He'd better not lose my Shen-Gong-Wu... Making things dicey, huh? He's got a lot of nerve.

"Course it is." He winked at her before turning back to the Showdown. Mandy blushed.

"Gong-Yi-Tempai!"

Reimundo clawed away through the different rooms, looking around then moving on, while Omi frowned for a moment, then wandered off down the hall, opening random doors. The other two dragons and Mandy followed him, eventually splitting up to help their friends search, ready to yell if they found it.

This continued until Reimundo clawed into a hallway, and found someone else there.

"Hey Mandy, you seen it?"

"No, sorry Reimundo! I have not discovered the whereabouts of the suit of armour!"

"Okay..." She seemed very different, but it was the middle of a Showdown – no time to stand around chatting. "Keep looking!" He yelled before clawing away again. When he was gone, the Chameleon-Bots face opened, changing into the Dragon of Fire, and the second combatant turned the corner.

"Kimiko! Have you found the Shen-Gong-Wu?"

"No, I haven't, sorry Omi."

"Continue to search then. Goodbye!"

The face turned back to the suit of armour as the young monk ran away.

&&&

AN: Okay, just so you know, this is no ordinary building, and that we are approaching the final battle.

Time to answer some reviews, I guess. A couple people were confused earlier.

On island mystics 'Why is it Ten Thousand years in the future?', it's because Master Fung said '**Ten Thousand years** of Darkness', and now it's been Dark for Ten Thousand years, so... you get the idea, right?

And please R&R, so as I know what parts of the fic you like...

Aw, man, I just read some more reviews, and Jadebell, that is my fave quote ever! That is the line that this fic is based on! I love you!

Thanks for the rest of the reviews as well, guys.


	7. Continuum

Hope you don't mind the wait - school, y'know.

&&&

Reimundo had clawed into an old dusty room. There were boxes and scrolls all over the place, and just as he was about to leave, something sneezed.

"Who's there?" He held out the Sword of the Storm (not that it would work like that) and looked around.

"Hey, keep that thing away from me, I'm allergic!" yelled the small green dragon as he wandered out from behind a large stack of scrolls. "Who are you, bringing that thing in here-" He stopped short when he caught sight of the intruder. "Well if it isn't the Traitor."

Reimundo looked down in shame, humiliated by his old friend saying that after so long. "Yeah, that's me. Reimundo the Traitor."

"Eh, don't look so sorry for yourself, kid. I'm just yankin' your chain. We all know what happened with that box." Dojo grinned.

"You do?"

"Sure. Even though no-one ever found the darn thing..." He pointed to the green scales at the base of Reimundo's neck. "And what happened to _you_?"

"It's the Serpent's Tail. Every time I use it to become solid, it covers my arm in scales."

"Did you say 'become solid'?"

Yeah... Usually I'm all ghosty, since I've been in the future at least. What happened? Back... you know."

"My memory's a little fuzzy, and it would take too long to explain anyway."

"That reminds me: I'm in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown! You haven't seen a Suit of Armour wearing the Helmet of Jong and Shroud of Shadows wander through here, have you Dojo?"

"You mean that old Chameleon Bot? I let it hide those two Shen-Gong-Wu while I hid the rest... What?" Reimundo was staring at the dragon.

"Chameleon Bot? That Suit of Armour was a Chameleon Bot! I gotta go find it! Golden Tiger Claws!"

"Um, okay... Glad I could help?"

&&&

"Where is that stupid robot? Where would it go? It would hide as people... Wait, I can sense the Shen-Gong-Wu that it's wearing, duh!" He stopped walking and cast out his senses, ignoring the three that he was carrying. Tiger fur had begun to sprout above his elbow, the fusion of flesh and gold quickening with all the room-to-room clawing in the showdown.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

&&&

Omi walked down a corridor, followed by the spectators. There was an old cleaner washing the floor, and they were about to walk past him when a rift opened and Reimundo jumped through.

"It's here somewhere..." he said, looking around. The cleaner jumped

For no reason whatsoever Omi jumped up, extended his arm, and yelled "You!"

"Yup" answered Reimundo, still looking around before noticing the slowly escaping cleaner. "There you are!" The Chameleon Bot gave up all pretence of cleaning and ran, changing into Le tall and lanky Mime as he went, Reimundo in hot pursuit. The others followed.

The Mime led them down endless corridors and big ornate rooms, trying to shake them off before it reached its destination. Reimundo swung open the giant gilt doors and strode inside, expecting another dim room and retreating Mime.

It was actually hiding behind a large elaborate throne, the Helmet under its arm and the Shroud of Shadows on his back. But it wasn't the throne that held Reimundo's attention, or the Mime. It was the person sitting on the throne.

&&&

AN: Ha, a cliffy! The next chappie'll be longer, cuz it's the final- Well, now you know who is sat on the throne. Or do you? It might be another Spicer descendant! Anywho, R&R, and await the next chappie.


	8. Return to the End

AN: In here I put invoiced instead of invoked! LOLOLOLOLOL! Well, _I_ found it funny...

&&&

"Wuya." Reimundo shook as he spoke her name.

"Reimundo." She answered, acknowledging his presence and rising from her throne. A ball of green energy formed in her hand, and she threw it at him. He didn't even try to evade as it hit him in the stomach, sending him flying back into a wall. "Now it's time to finish what we started Ten Thousand years ago, traitor!" She screamed, throwing more green lightning balls and completely demolishing the wall on top of Reimundo. He jumped forward just in time to avoid being crushed.

"Reimundo! C'mon, fight back! Do _something!_ Mandy yelled from where the inept Warriors of the future were standing, or rather, bowing to Wuya. Suddenly the Golden Tiger Claws vanished from Reimundo's arm, changing with Omi's Eye of Dashi. He grinned, grateful that he had suggested a Shen-Yi-Bu dare.

"Eye of Dashi, Sword of the Storm, Wind!" he yelled, praying that he was ready for the extra burst of power that would come from using his Dragon Element in combination with _two_ Shen-Gong-Wu.

It never came. He looked around, inspected the Sword and then realised that it _had_ worked, just not in the way that he had expected. He jumped up, light as air, and drove the electricity charged sword though Wuya. In his ghostly form they both passed through her, leaving a trail of sparks. He had become the Storm.

Mandy watched as Reimundo was surrounded by dark clouds that lifted him up into the air and launched themselves at Wuya. There was no sign of him, but the Heylin Witch cried out again and again as she was struck by lightning.

Finally she dropped to her knees, but was still hidden by cloud. She invoked her majicks and struck out at the intangible storm, Reimundo absorbing her wasted energy into the Sword, using it for lightning. His consciousness was almost completely lost to the storm's power, but for the thought: "Have to prove myself... Have to beat Wuya..."

The lightning was the path of his ghostly attacks, become weaker, less charged, with each hit. But it was enough. Wuya tumbled to the ground, unmoving after the ordeal. Reimundo had used up all of his strength, and his ghostly form was blurred around the edges, as if he was evaporating. "I won..." The Serpents Tail reclaimed his arm, effectively saving his life, and he fell to earth, breathing hard. The Sword dropped from his hand, the Eye of Dashi fell from the socket, skittering across the floor.

Mandy rushed to her partners' side - he was a powerful ally that it would be good to keep. The Mime looked from one team to the other, now that Wuya was gone, her body evaporating, the world was waking up and the Green parts of the Heylin Uniforms changed back to Red. The Mime decided that he did not want to be chased by the confused Monks or the Evil Princess. He threw the Helmet of Jong to the short monk and floated the Shroud of Shadows over Reimundo. The ending of the Showdown in a draw meant that the swapped Shen-Gong-Wu returned to their original owners.

"Rai?" Mandy asked, cradling him in her lap. _Darn, he was a good one,_ she thought. The scales now stretched past his neck, tendrils of green marring his face. His eyes remained closed, but the green shrunk back to his arm when a mysterious Shen-Gong-Wu materialised in his hand. A moment later Mandy was clutching empty air.

&&&

AN: Hope you like this conclusion... To the FIRST ARC! Yes there is more. Now, do you want me to go through the _extremely confusing_ mental torture that I may or may not put him through, or should I go to where he meets the Dragons again, already formulating a plan to defeat Wuya? The second one is what I'm aiming for, as Rai ends up sane, alive, and a hero. In the first one... Well, he's none of those, really...

Okay, only one review to reply to since last time - _kittykrazy04, what do you mean by 'It's Raimundo?'_ Are you saying who's on the throne or correcting my spelling?


End file.
